


Childish War

by spectrenotes



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Implied Relationships, Kinda shippy but not at the same time, M/M, Rivalry, VERY heavily implied shipping tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrenotes/pseuds/spectrenotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe getting Karma this job wasn't such a good idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish War

Maybe getting Karma this job wasn't such a good idea after all.

Although this was supposed to be a nice gesture from Isogai, since Karma had persisted him to put in a good word so he could get the job, he quickly began to regret this decision. It was only his first day, and yet Karma was already far more popular among the customers at the cafe. Now, that wasn’t a problem, since Isogai wasn’t the kind to get jealous so easily. It was mostly the lengths that Karma went to gain that attention– while Isogai gained it through a good heart and through good looks interacting with the customers, Karma seemed to make it a point to gain it through tricks.

It was usually small tricks, like balancing cups on his head while standing on a stool (how did Karma even LEARN those tricks!?), but sometimes they were pretty elaborate-- just moments before, Karma managed to pull a tablecloth from a table without disturbing any of the dishes on top, with Isogai looking in disbelief at a table not far from him. While everyone clapped for him, Isogai tugged on Karma’s sleeve, his brow twitched in annoyance.

“Hey, Karma, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Unfortunately, Karma didn’t have a chance to reply before Isogai dragged him into the back room. A little annoyed, Karma crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey, what the hell was that about!?”

“You know what it was about! Karma, I know you want to be popular with the customers, and I get that– it’s your first day! You want to make a good impression! But doing stuff like that might end up hurting them if something goes wrong, so do you think you can–” Isogai was cut off by Karma letting out an amused snicker, and Isogai gave a slightly annoyed sigh.

“I’m being serious here! What’s so funny!?”

“Really? Hurt the customers? Cmon, Isogai, you know me better than to hurt people that I’m not fighting. It sounds to me like you’re a little bit jealous!”

At that, Isogai felt a bit of pink dust along his cheeks, and he balled his hands into fists.

“I-I am not!! I’m telling you that–”

“I knew it! You ARE jealous!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Well, if you aren’t jealous, then I guess you won’t mind if I keep going, huh?”

Isogai felt anger boiling in his stomach, but then, an idea popped into his head. The annoyed expression he had quickly faded, and it was replaced with the usual, warm smile that made the customers’ hearts melt.

“I won’t mind at all! In fact, since you’re doing such a good job, and you’re so confident about your methods, I’ll go ahead and go home for the day, so you can take care of it!”

With a hum, Isogai quickly left the back room, and Karma let out a low growl. That damn Ikemen… He’s so annoying! He’ll learn soon enough that his boring, sparkle sparkle techniques (as Karma so called them) would fall off eventually. He didn’t want to take Isogai’s spotlight– Okay, that was a lie, he did. He just wanted to entertain the customers to lighten up the boring atmosphere, but now that Isogai seemed like he made this a challenge, this was going to be so much more fun than a few parlor tricks.

…

While Isogai was busy taking orders from the customers, Karma sat lazily in a chair not far away. While he was observing Isogai taking the orders, Karma let a stupid smirk form on his face– jeeze, every girl in the cafe seemed so enamored with him that it almost felt gross. He could tell from the way that Isogai occasionally glanced in his direction that he was growing increasingly annoyed with the fact that Karma wasn’t doing anything, so Karma offered a brief shrug and stood up, then walked over to Isogai.

“Hey, want to see something that will draw your attention?” Karma asked while Isogai was in the middle of a clearly engaging conversation, since the girls seemed to be giggling at everything that he said. Isogai just blinked in confusion as Karma slowly wrapped an arm around him, and he looked over at him.

“Karma, what are you doing? I thought you were going to go back to wo–” His sentence was cut off by Karma suddenly pulling him closer to him, and Isogai felt a bit of pink form on his cheeks.

“K-Karma, we need to get back to work,” he mumbled aloud, but Karma wouldn’t budge. He instead grabbed Isogai’s hand, then forced him to twirl, as if the two were doing some sort of waltz. It didn’t take long before one of the other waiters not-so-subtly turned on some slow music, and Karma kept the arm around Isogai’s waist and their hands together so that he could dance, and Isogai, unable to protest, just went along with it. Now, at this point, Karma expected Isogai to be annoyed with him, and he was, there was no doubt about that. Yet, surprisingly, Isogai wasn’t against these actions– in face, he found himself slightly enjoying it, to the point where he wrapped an arm around Karma’s neck as they waltzed around the cafe. Everyone’s eyes were on them now, some girls were giggling over just how cute this appeared to them. When the music finally ended, Karma twirled Isogai one last time, and lowered Isogai so that he could lean back and lift a leg and arm in the air. The applause roared throughout the cafe, and Karma let go of Isogai so that he could straighten himself out. Although everyone seemed happy about it, Isogai kind of hid his face behind his hands, and Karma let out an amused snicker as he patted Isogai’s back.

“It’s alright, Isogai. If you didn’t like that, then we can always go back to your way. After all, your way is ALWAYS the best way,” His tone was condescending, but Isogai couldn’t come up with the right words to refute him. Karma eventually walked away to go to work, and Isogai let out a loud sigh. Although he was annoying, Isogai had a feeling that their rivalry in this would definitely make this job a little more interesting.


End file.
